


Confessions of Ruth

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, misquoted bible verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: Multi-fandom chapters of sap where people confess their love by misquoting a certain bible verse.





	Confessions of Ruth

 

Danny had to admit, it was a pretty decent party. He'd actually be having a good time, if it wasn't for the purpose behind it. The Navy had decided that, given the transplant and the issues resulting thereof; Lt Commander Steve McGarrett was no longer qualified to be even a reserve member. They were retiring him with full benefits, as if that made any difference for how it was emotionally gutting the man. Not that the Jersey native expected any better from the people who stabbed his buddy in the back more often than they gave him the respect he was due. He'd kept quiet about the issue, once he'd figured out what was going on, and how painful it was for his friend; but someone somewhere had let it slip to Joe White. He suspected Catherine Rollins or Doris McGarrett â€“ just for how obliviously cruel they both could be where his friend was concerned. The party was half-planned before Steve even knew about it, let alone could refuse the 'honor'. He really hated the mind games that old fucker played with his Super Seal. Twisting him up and around until the brunett had no idea what was true and what wasn't, who was behind what tragedy, and especially who could be trusted.

 

The blond sighed as yet another active member stood up to talk about how awesome their departing compatriot was. He didn't have a high opinion of their intelligence, since they gave every appearance of not noticing how this bullshit was ripping the guest of honor apart, emotionally. Granted, Steve had a pretty good poker face. But it wasn't **that** good. He could see the hurt rising like a tidal wave in the hazel eyes. Every time the pain flashed across the otherwise stoic expression, he felt rage building in him. Ranting and shouting wouldn't help, though, not this time. Which was why he hadn't made a move to speak, himself. Taking the mike before he had control of his temper would not do the man of the hour any good. As entertaining as verbally tearing these insensitive bastards into shreds (he was very much his mother's son) would be, he knew the risk-taking moron actually valued these relationships. For some reason. Lou, apparently reaching the end of his own patience, stood up and intercepted the hand-off to the next service member. Floor now belonging to Five-O, Jerry nudged his way forward, signaling to Kamekona, Duke, Mamo, Nahele, and several of the people Steve had helped during his time with the task force. Dog had unfortunately had a prior engagement, because Danny was sure anything that man had to say would've been hilarious.

 

''You gonna hide in the corner all night, Uncle D?'' Eric leaned against the wall next to him, smirking when he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

 

''Not hiding. Waiting until I can talk without yelling.'' And think of something to say. This wasn't the time for the usual mix of banter and complaints that was typical of his conversations with Steve. He couldn't fuck this up, and everything running through his head was either stupid jokes or pointed comments to the Navy.

 

''You could tell him how you feel.'' Danny gave the younger man a sharp look. ''What? You do a suck job of hiding it, man. The only people that don't seem to realize it are the women you date.''

 

He flinched at the reminder of Melissa, and how it had finally ended. Disastrous Valentine's Day aside, it had been the liver transplant that had finally put paid to that relationship. Finding out days after the fact had, somehow, translated into how little she actually meant to him. Tears streaming down her face, she'd pleaded with him to tell her that he loved her, begged him to say she was a priority. He'd wished he could've lied, had even tried; but she'd collapsed into heart-broken sobs when he'd been unable to speak. Finding out Lynn had bailed as well, not wanting to deal with how dangerous Steve's job could be, didn't really make him feel any better about his own break-up. He'd confessed his own situation, offering sympathy, and had to bite his tongue to keep from offering more. Everything he'd been feeling, pushing down and away, ignoring for the sake of the most important friendship in his life; had surged forward and shaken the mental walls he's locked them behind so hard it'd actually given him a headache.

 

''Not the time or place, Eric.'' Danny snapped, looking around to see if anyone had overheard. Last thing he needed was someone confessing to his best friend before he â€¦.... Shit, he had **no idea** what he was going to do. They'd never really both been single at the same time, so the moment **seemed** right, but....... ''This isn't the right situation for that kind of thing.''

 

''You keep telling yourself that, Uncle D, and you're gonna end up his best man when some broad decides she can put up with his crazy.'' _Or if Catherine swans back into his life,_ his fears whispered. He gave Eric the side-eye to let him know he still didn't appreciate the nickname, even if he did appreciate the nudge/advice.

 

''I can't think of what to say.'' That was painful to admit, doubly so to someone he'd changed diapers on. Jesus, he was glad Gracie wasn't here. She'd squeal and gush and end up making him so nervous he'd either chicken out or completely blow it. ''Fuck, I always know what to say.''

 

''Just be yourself. Speak from the heart and say what you feel.'' Eric smiled, a real smile not a smirk or a grin. It made him look like a mature young adult rather than some caricature. It suddenly hit him that the boy he remembered from Jersey had grown into a fine young man. When had that happened?

 

''Smartass.''

 

''Just some advice my genius uncle gave me when I was nervous about asking Jenny Richmond to the prom.''

 

''Kissass.''

 

''Go.'' He let himself be nudged forward, the movement causing Adam Noshimuri to pause in whatever he was saying. Every eye was on him as he walked over, Kono's husband wrapping things up so that the passing over of the mike came off as natural and seamless.

 

''Steve. Steven.'' He cleared his throat and wiped suddenly sweaty palms on his pants. People were staring to look confused at the long pause, the loss for words; except, of course, for the focus of his attention. Tattooed bastard seemed amused, though only someone who knew him well would be able to tell. ''You are one of the strongest people I know. You've lost so much, it makes me sick to think about. Family, friends; even when they don't die, they're taking off, usually with several emotional kicks to the gut on their way out.'' The crowd was shifting, and the expression across the table had lost all amusement, sliding solidly into pained and stoic. He pushed himself to keep going, unable to bear that look on that beloved face. ''I know you're a man who prefers action, babe; that experience has taught you that words can't be trusted. I hope you can take **these** words as an oath, as confirmation that how things have been is how they will be. Y'know, between us.'' Danny twitched his hand back and forth, indicating their epic friendship. He took a deep breath, hoping beyond all hope that this wasn't going to destroy his life.

 

''Entreat me not to leave thee, or to cease from following after thee.'' For a surprise, his voice was steady, his hands still and his manner calm. All he could see was hazel, all he could hear was his own heart thundering in his ears. ''For whither thou goest, there also will I go. Whiter thou lodge, there also will I dwell. Your land shall be my land, your God shall be my God.'' Danny flicked his eyes to where Mamo and the other native Hawaiins were standing. Just a flick, he didn't want to miss a second of the growing light behind the eyes before him. ''Should thou pass, there also will I fall and be buried.'' Which was truer than anything else he'd said. If Steve went down, it was likely he'd go as well. Even if he survived the incident, he doubted he'd live (or want to live) long after. That ambulance ride after the plane's emergency 'landing' had shown him that. '' All harm be done unto me, and more, should aught but death part me and thee.''

 

He barely had time to lower the mike before his crazy Super Seal partner vaulted the table to grab him by the face and kiss him like a man drowning.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
